Trastorno Alicia
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: Vivía en un mundo al revés, repleto de ironías y respuestas con el significado contrario. Shinkai sabía eso muy bien.


**Disclaimer: **Yowamushi Pedal no me pertenece, es de Wataru Watanabe.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Trastorno Alicia.<span>**

* * *

><p>Arakita era una persona que vivía una vida rodeada de ironías y cosas al revés. Lo que pensaba para sí mismo que jamás le ocurriría, le ocurría y lo que alguna vez decía nunca hacer después de un tiempo terminaba haciéndolo. No tenía lógica. No tenía ni pies y tampoco alguna clase de cabeza de la cual pudiera cogerle y estrellarla contra el suelo para que aprendiera la lección de no joder con él. Quizás todo eso había comenzado desde el momento en que tuvo que cambiarse (a regañadientes) de escuela.<p>

Todo por culpa de ese incidente.

La vida no sólo lo había pateado sino que también había escupido en su cara y luego reído con una enorme carcajada.

También aguardaba la posibilidad de que todo eso comenzó cuando conoció a Fuku-chan. En el momento en que atravesaba plena edad del pavo y era un dolor en el culo de esos de temer. Él mismo reconocía que había sido un dolor de muelas para quienes lo rodeaban, de hecho, ¿quién pensaría que él mismo se observaría de esa manera tan crítica a futuro? Nunca hubiera pensado que la vida pudiera dar tantos giros locos en un periodo corto de tiempo. Era más drástico que los ejercicios de matemáticas que estaba obligado a hacer a diario en clases.

Ironía era que pasara de conducir su amada motocicleta a un transporte en que tenía que pedalear él mismo para avanzar.

Era ser un amante de los gatos pero que su apodo en el equipo fuera "El lobo de Hakone".

Era haber odiado a Fukutomi la primera vez que lo vio al pensarlo un creído pero luego se volvieron amigos y compañeros de equipo al punto en que de manera cariñosa le llamaba "Fuku-chan".

Ironía era enamorarse de la persona más impredecible de su radio social.

Una vida irónica era de pronto hallarse suspirando y lanzando miradas cómplices con "El demonio de Hakone". Era lo más loco que le pudo haber ocurrido en toda su existencia porque de todas las personas era lo más extraño darse cuenta, de pronto, que quien le hacía sentir tan extraño (casi como si estuviera enfermo porque su estómago se retorcía, su corazón se aceleraba y su temperatura corporal aumentaba más allá de lo sano) fuera Shinkai.

Si en el pasado le hubieran dicho que luego a escondidas de los demás se quedarían hasta más tarde en los vestuarios sólo para poder compartir besos, abrazos y caricias rebeldes, se hubiera reído en la cara de la persona después de sacarle un diente sólo a golpes. Sí le hubieran avisado que su primer beso sería con aquel chico con problemas por un trauma que le llevó a cuestionar varios aspectos de su vida, les habría creído dementes. Si a Arakita alguien (que no fuera Toudou porque cualquier cosa que él dijera al instante se convertía en una estupidez, aunque fuera verdad) le hubiera dicho que su primera vez en _todo _sería con él, la persona no hubiera vivido para contarlo.

Irónico era resumido a haber comenzado una relación con una persona tan frágil mentalmente, porque todos sabían que Shinkai era una persona llena de inseguridades que intentaba no demostrar y Arakita de por si era un ente complicado. No tenía idea cómo aceptó el reto de estar con él, pero lo hizo.

Ya no le daba tantas vueltas al andar tomados de la mano cuando volvían a casa sin sus bicicletas. No pensaba de más cuando uno iba a la casa del otro o cuando Shinkai se aparecía con su siempre sonrisa condescendiente. No soltaba malas palabras o bufidos de desesperación cuando éste comenzaba a hablar sobre su amado conejo. Había dejado de criticar que todo el día lo único que comiera fueran barras de cereal. No corría el rostro con bochorno cuando Shinkai se inclinaba hacia él de manera casual para luego juntar sus labios unos segundos.

Lo dejaba ser.

—Arakita, ¿puedo morder tu oreja? —inquirió de pronto Shinkai con naturalidad. Rozó su nariz con la de él de manera cariñosa y se removió un poco en su lugar para que sus cuerpos estuvieran más pegados.

Arakita levantó el rostro de donde lo tenía apoyado, el brazo de Hayato, y lo observó con el rostro rojo. Ambos estaban acostados de lado, frente a frente, en la cama del amante de los conejos. Sus piernas estaban enredadas en la del otro y la verdad no habían estado haciendo nada más allá de estar acostados juntos, en el sentido más literal e inocente de la palabra.

La pregunta hecha lo había descolocado.

—¿Qué mierda? ¡No, maldita sea! —negó con rapidez entre lo que parecían ladridos. Hizo el intento de sentarse en la cama (recogiendo sus piernas que estaban atrapadas entre las más pesadas de Hayato) pero éste no lo dejo porque lo sostuvo por el codo con firmeza y lo tiró para que volviera a tenderse a su lado. El brazo de él lo acercó por la cintura con fuerza y juntó sus frentes—. ¡A-Aléjate, bastardo! Que sigas así y te arrancó un ojo de un mordisco —amenazó con rapidez y sin pensar, solo deseando que se alejara para poder procesar sus pensamientos con claridad.

No pudo seguir hablando (además de que Shinkai no lo escuchaba) porque de pronto sintió como algo cálido y pegajoso apresaba su lóbulo expuesto. Toda su espalda se tensó por aquella acción. La sensación era extraña, ajena y por alguna razón caliente. Su rostro estaba hirviendo mientras sentía como lo que suponía era la lengua de Hayato, seguía jugueteando con su oreja.

—¿Q-Qué mierda? ¡Te dije que "no"! —gritó con su voz unas octavas más alta de lo normal por culpa de la exaltación.

Apoyó las manos en el pecho de él para alejarlo pero no importaba lo intimidante que Arakita fuera la mayor parte del tiempo, no podía luchar contra la contextura muscular de su compañero.

Shinkai no se movió ni un centímetro, de hecho se las arregló para acercarlo más.

—¿No entiendes los "no"? —siguió quejándose, todavía sintiendo el rostro rojo, la respiración entrecortada por los jadeos y el corazón martilleando en su pecho.

—Bueno, Arakita, es que me he dado cuenta que tus "no" normalmente son "si". Todo lo que digas debe ser interpretado al revés.


End file.
